my_palacefandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor: Ministry Tabs/ Agriculture/ Farmhouse
__TOC__ 'Structure' The Farmhouse can be damaged/destroyed by nearby Fires, Floods if surrounded, Military attack and Earthquake. It may not need Inspector service, but after disastrous conditions an Inspector may be able to repair some damage. Fields seem to be immune from these disastrous conditions, thus the exclamation mark. The Farmhouse should be placed to take advantage of the best Water Table(HotkeyT) tiles on the map for the 9x9 tile area. Whatever is under the Farmhouse and connecting roadway is unimportant. Only what is under the three rows of crop tiles emanating from the Farmhouse will be used for calculating the crop yields. Farmhouses prefer grass, trees & ore, dislikes rocky areas & dirt. Click the Infobox Feng Shui link for more information. There is an inefficiency of have only 1 crop type for a Farmhouse. If more than one crop is available, then by all means place 2 crop types or more in the 9x9 tile area. Overlapping Farmhouse crop areas is not advised, especially if Irrigation is available. See Emperor: Crop Yield Calculation for detailed information. Farmhouse needs employment; shortly before the first crop growing season begins; until the last crop is harvested. Check the Expandable Table below for specifics. You can shift the employees elsewhere when needed to quickly get an industry going. Just takes a little anticipatory planning on your part. Farmhouses may be turned off by Right Clicking them to bring up a Dialog. Within the Dialog press the Working button to toggle it to Not Working. Reverse the process when needed. Also, ensure full employment when needed by setting Agriculture to a high priority in the Industrial Ministry(Hotkey3 pressed twice). See Emperor: Feeding the People for more information. ''Right Click Dialog'' The dialog can be accessed by Right Clicking the Farmhouse graphics in the City View Map area. Useful information is contained here. *Amounts of any Food Commodities stored. -(doesn't list 0 quantities) *Current number of Employees(# needed) & the Working/Not Working toggle button. :*The Button can be used to micromanage employment when desired. :*No sense in wasting employment on unproductive months. Just remember to turn it ON before the growing seasons begin. 'Fields' & Commodities Each Field/crop type has a season and yield rating listed in the above Table. Harvested yield is dropped off at the Farmhouse when the harvesting farmer returns to the building. There is a graphical indicator within the Farmhouse that shows how much has accumulated. When 4 loads have accumulated, a Deliveryman is spawned to take the commodity to a connected Mill, Trading facility or Warehouse(unadvised). This Deliveryman will push/guard the commodity around the city for 3 years before vaporizing. There isn't much use in warehousing Food Types because of deliverymen behavior. The exception would be to fulfill a Request/Demand from a neighboring City or provide homage to the Heroes. Food Types should be produced in excess, but eventually it has to be disposed or the deliverymen may start vaporizing. No sense it letting it go to waste. ''Right Click Dialog-fields'' The dialog can be accessed by Right Clicking a field graphic in the City View Map area. Useful information is contained here. *The %Complete, Fertility % & if field tile is irrigated. *The anticipated seasonal information; growing or harvesting month when it begins. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Emperor: Structures